


И всё-таки я победил

by FelisConcolor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Правильно люди говорят: «Хочешь услышать о себе хорошее — умри».





	И всё-таки я победил

****

 

 

            Время. Пожалуй, это единственное, что у меня осталось. Время на то, чтобы придумать, как выбраться отсюда.

            Не могу же я сидеть здесь вечно. Верно?

 

            Я начал говорить сам с собой.

            Плохой знак.

            О-очень плохой.

 

            Моё безумие становится более отчётливым. Более выраженным.

            Оно начинает мешать.

 

            А ещё мысли скачут с одного на другое, как бешеные.

 

            Если вспомнить… как же я был нетерпелив!

            Непростительно нетерпелив.

            Собственно, за то и поплатился.

 

            Сейчас единственное, что мне нужно сделать — это успокоиться.

            Научить себя не бежать, сломя голову.

            И как-нибудь потушить свою ярость.

 

            А ещё нужно выбраться отсюда!

 

            Я, не сдержавшись, ударил кулаком по золотистому пологу, что закрывал мне путь к свободе. Он тут же обжёг мне кожу.

 

            Боль немного очистила разум.

            Отрезвила.

            Я часто прибегаю к её помощи.

 

            Нужно выбраться, а для этого…

 

 

***

 

 

            Отлично. Он освободил всех! Всех кроме меня!

 

            Просто красота.

 

            Успокойся, Локи. Смирись со своей неудачливостью. В конце концов, это не последний шанс.

 

            И плевать, что первый за два года.

 

            Ч-ч-чёрт.

 

            — Лучше по той лестнице, что слева.

            Эта фраза срывается с моего языка вместо оскорбления.

 

            Слышу, как наверху что-то с грохотом рушится.

            И мне вновь нестерпимо хочется на свободу. Даже если это значит оказаться в центре жаркого сражения.

 

            И это я! _Я_ рад бы оказаться сейчас в настоящем бою! Я, тот, кто ненавидит сражения!

 

            Падаю в кресло с коротким нервным вздохом.

 

            Всё равно никто не видит.

 

            И всё равно мне не оказаться там.

 

 

***

 

 

            — Королева погибла.

            Эти слова ранят.

            Едва нахожу в себе силы, чтобы кивнуть, а то этот остолоп так и будет на меня смотреть.

 

            Она не могла погибнуть.

            Это невозможно!

            Как они могли не уберечь?

 

            Сила вырвалась из-под контроля, и мебель разлетелась в стороны.

 

            Она. Погибла.

            Я думал, что не способен на такие эмоции. Думал, что не способен любить и скорбеть.

            Вся жизнь для меня была игрой.

 

            Пока она была жива.

 

            Я не испытывал такого отчаяния, даже когда проиграл.

            Когда меня заковали в цепи и привели на суд Одина.

            Тогда я испытал только злость.

 

            Но сейчас… Сейчас меня просто разрывает изнутри.

            Эта золотая клетка стала удушающе тесной.

            Я, кажется, окончательно обезумел. Крушил всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Всё, что можно было уничтожить.

 

            Силы покинули меня, когда окровавленные пальцы коснулись желтоватой обложки книги, той последней, что прислала мне _она_.

 

            Кажется, я кричал, и в тот момент мне было даже плевать, что кто-то может услышать.

 

            Но никто не услышал. Все были на похоронах.

            Все. Кроме меня.

 

            Они не позволили мне даже проводить её в небо.

 

            В камере появляется Фригг. Мои иллюзии идеально повторяют её характер, мимику, жесты.

 

            Только сейчас это всего лишь иллюзии.

            Она лишена чего-то очень важного.

 

            Игра с чужим разумом не доводит до добра, а уж со своим…

 

            Иллюзия распадается, и я ловлю себя на том, что боль ушла. Или точнее, она больше не так всепоглощающа. Теперь помимо боли во мне вскипел гнев.

            Холодная ярость обожгла изнутри.

 

            Я выберусь. Теперь я обязан выбраться. Найду того, кто убил её, и насильно свергну в царство Хель, доведу его до самых ворот мира мёртвых и договорюсь с правящей там богиней о самом жарком месте для дорогого гостя.

 

            Слышу приглушённые шаги где-то на лестнице.

            Значит, церемония завершилась, и на нашем небе появилось новое созвездие.

 

            Я почему-то уверен, что она стала звездой, самой яркой — во всяком случае, для одного лукавого бога, который не может даже увидеть небо.

 

            Иллюзия скрывает разгром и меня самого.

            Нет желания говорить с кем-либо.

            Не сейчас.

 

            Это Тор.

            С ним я тем более не хочу говорить.

            Он был там и не смог спасти.

            Он. Был. Там.

 

            Я даже не вслушиваюсь в слова, что произносит моя иллюзия.

            Зря.

            Надо было лучше контролировать её.

 

            Брат качает головой и просит развеять морок.

 

            Что же…

            Пусть.

 

            — Лицезри меня, брат.

            Говорю очень тихо. Опасаюсь, что голос позорно сорвётся.

 

            Он просит помощи.

 

            В каком же он отчаянии, что готов обратиться к врагу?

 

            Перспективы, честно скажу, не радужные, но месть манит меня.

 

            — Когда начинаем?

 

 

***

 

 

            Запах свободы немного пьянит.

 

            Сжимаю кулаки, и кровь снова выступает из свежих ран, что я сам нанёс себе в порыве безумия.

            На этот раз боль не помогает.

 

            К чёрту.

 

            Натягиваю на лицо улыбку и не могу удержаться от ехидства.

            Тор злится, но меня это лишь больше веселит.

 

            Он угрожает мне физической расправой, но знает, что не ударит. Я тоже это знаю. Ведь я ему нужен.

            Пока, во всяком случае.

 

 

***

 

 

            Кажется, мой братец ничуть не поумнел. Его план — это просто самоубийство чистой воды.

            Но по этому поводу я молчу.

            Развлечёмся.

 

            Я так засиделся в клетке, что почти не думаю о том, что могу умереть.

            И почти не думаю, что говорю.

            Вообще не особенно думаю.

 

            Я и не знал, насколько скучал по свободе, даже такой ограниченной.

 

            С неприязнью проворачиваю кисти рук в тяжёлых кандалах.

            Знаю, что не поможет, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

 

            Меня пробивает на поговорить.

            Такое бывает, когда два года сидишь в одиночестве с книжкой в руках и можешь рассчитывать лишь на диалог с очередной иллюзией, что породил твой собственный разум.

            Или не твой, но от этого иллюзия не перестаёт быть иллюзией.

 

            Смертная выписывает мне пощёчину, а я даже не слышу, что именно она говорит в этот момент.

            Чувствую себя немного пьяным.

            Докатился. Радуюсь любому обществу, даже обществу человека.

            Даже такому агрессивному обществу.

 

            — Хорошая, — губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

 

            Тор немного суетится. На него это совершенно не похоже.

            Кто съел моего брата, пока я сидел в тюрьме?

 

            Сегодня явно день угроз и проклятий: только делаю несколько шагов вслед за братом, как у моего горла возникает клинок.

            — Предашь его — лишишься головы.

            Она всегда была так «добра» ко мне…

            — Я тоже скучал, Сиф, — это даже не ложь.

            Мне кажется, что она едва сдерживается, чтобы не отсечь мне голову немедленно.

            У меня есть причины так думать.

            Женщины народ вспыльчивый, люди или боги — не важно, а тут столько стрессов разом. Даже нашей воительнице не хватает нервов.

 

            Как она ещё не прибила смертную?

 

            У нас за спиной разгорается бой, а Тор спешит.

            Нет, мне срочно нужен календарь и красный карандаш.

            Я хочу отметить этот день, как памятный.

            День, когда Тор добровольно сбежал от сражения.

 

            Я уже вижу корабль, к которому мы, собственно, и направлялись — исходя из основного плана.

            Внушительная машинка.

            И внушительные от неё разрушения.

 

            Вольстагг останавливает меня и произносит, хмуря густые брови:

            — Одна только мысль о предательстве…

            Нет, это уже не смешно.

            Или наоборот, _уже_ смешно?

            — Что? Убьёшь меня? Придётся встать в очередь.

            Чуть дёргаю плечом и спешу за Тором, который успел уйти далеко вперёд.

            Даже не обернулся!

            Словно я не могу куда-нибудь сбежать.

            Хотя да, не могу.

            Месть держит меня крепче, чем любые цепи.

 

 

***

 

 

            — Ты же говорил, что летал на таких, — замечаю отстранённо, наблюдая за тем, как Тор нажимает поочерёдно на все панели. Они на мгновение вспыхивают, но сразу гаснут.

            Может, корабль вообще сломался.

            Вот будет забавно!

            — Я сказал: «Невелика наука».

            Не спорю, может, и так. Справа в пробоине обшивки видно, как Вольстагга теснят к стене.

            Воины Одина в трёх шагах.

            — Я не давлю, но времени у нас нет.

            — Заткнись, Локи.

            И когда я тебя слушал, брат?

            — Может, что пропустил?

            — Да куда там, на все кнопки уже нажал!

            — А ты мягче, нежнее, — Заглядываю ему через плечо.

            — Я и так уже нежнее нежного! Не выходит!

            Тор с силой бьёт ладонями по панели и она, не иначе как испугавшись за свою целостность, начинает светиться всеми оттенками синего. Где-то в недрах корабля загудел мотор — или что там вместо него?

            Тор довольно смеётся и неумело разворачивается, снося все чудом уцелевшие после первой «парковки» архитектурные излишества.

            — И вон ещё колонна осталась, — просто не могу удержаться от ехидства.

            По этим перепалкам я особенно скучал. Как оказалось.

            — Заткнись.

            Полностью игнорирую его реплики:

            — Пустил бы меня за штурвал, я с ним ловчее управлюсь.

            — Да что ты? Не напомнишь, кто из нас умеет летать?

            Уметь-то может и умеешь, только вот не на корабле же!

            Джейн становится хуже.

            А может её укачало.

            А может…

            — Вот незадача... Умерла.

            — Джейн! — Тор таких шуток не понимает.

            — ...Все в порядке.

            Убедившись, что смысл куда-то лететь ещё есть, брат заваливает корабль чуть набок и сносит часть каменной глыбы, что лежала здесь задолго до нашего рождения.

            Теперь не лежит…

            — Ни слова!

            Внутренне тихо смеюсь. Мне уже не нужно говорить, ты сам себя комментируешь моим голосом в своей голове, брат.

            Но я слишком соскучился по живой беседе, чтобы позволить тебе наслаждаться относительной тишиной.

            — За нами погоня! — снаряд, попавший в обшивку, встряхивает корабль так, что я едва удерживаюсь на ногах. — В нас уже палят!

            — Полезные комментарии, Локи! Совсем не отвлекают!!!

            Тор неумело пытается уйти из зоны обстрела и…

            — Блестяще! Взял и дедушку обезглавил!

            Вообще ситуация меня забавляет.

            — А что? Гениально! Просто потрясающая идея. Угнать самый большой и приметный корабль во вселенной и на нём бежать, облететь город, сшибая всё на пути, чтобы нас уж точно заметили. Гениально, Тор, попросту гениально!

            Крик вырвался из горла против воли.

            Он решил меня утопить?

 

            Я ведь плавать не умею! Тем более со связанными руками!

 

            Лучше бы он меня утопить попытался.

            О воду ударяться не так больно, как о борт небольшого круизного кораблика с открытым верхом.

 

            — За годы в темнице ты потерял сноровку, Локи.

 

            Я удивлён.

            Мой брат научился лгать? Серьёзно?

            Не верю.

 

 

***

 

 

            Свобода пахнет по-особенному.

 

            И вкус у неё тоже особенный. Сладковато-пряный, как у хорошего вина.

            Только немного горчит болью утраты.

 

            Но к горечи я давно привык.

            Пусть и не к такой, но всё же.

 

            Плавно веду рычагом, уводя корабль от прямого попадания снарядов.

            Ну же, Тор, придумай что-нибудь. Ты же взялся командовать.

            И он действительно придумал.

 

            Так вот зачем нам нужен был этот белобрысый извращенец.

 

            Теперь в нас не стреляют и даже не преследуют.

            Чистая работа.

 

            Направляю корабль прямо на скалы. Узенькую щель ещё не разглядеть, но я точно знаю где она: часто пользовался, когда летал в образе сокола.

            Не знаю только, войдёт ли туда корабль…

 

            — Локи?! — У Тора быстро сдают нервы, так же быстро, как приближается скала.

            — Будь это просто — любой бы смог.

            — Обезумел?!

            — Только заметил? — почти смеюсь ему в лицо.

 

            Моё безумие — мой враг, но и мой помощник.

 

            Едва ли я смог бы решиться лететь на этой лодочке в другой мир.

            А так… Мне больше нечего терять.

            Даже некого.

 

            Боль острой иглой вонзается куда-то в сердце, заставив его сжаться на мгновение, но я его успокоил усилием воли. Заставил биться ровнее.

 

            Корабль чиркнул боками о скалы, но, тем не менее, не застрял.

            Дальше уже незачем спешить, и я выставляю минимальную скорость.

            А то врежемся ещё куда-нибудь…

            По сути можно было и от портала не улетать, но не хотелось бы, чтобы выкидыш тёмного мира, зовущий себя Малекит, спалил расположение моей лазейки.

 

            Да, я изначально не верю в успех операции.

            Слишком много изменяющихся величин.

            И самая непостоянная величина — Тор.

 

            Чёрта с два угадаешь, что ему в голову взбредёт.

 

            К тому же здесь его женщина…

 

            Нет, надо срочно думать план. Иначе живыми мы не уйдём.

 

 

***

 

 

            Вместо придумывания плана умудрились чуть не подраться.

            Так много во мне накопилось всего.

            Гнева в особенности.

 

            — Она бы этого не желала, — в его глазах отразилась та же боль, что поселилась во мне самом. Та же ярость, что клокотала во мне.

            Иногда мне кажется, что мы действительно братья.

 

            — Но вряд ли бы удивилась, — мои губы сами собой растягиваются в чуть кривоватой усмешке.

            Брат тоже улыбается, и произносит тихо, но голос его набатом отдаётся в ушах:

            — Жаль, что я тебе не верю.

 

            Это правильно.

            Мне нельзя верить.

            Я даже себе лгу.

 

            Но от его слов всё равно какой-то неприятный осадок.

            На грани боли.

 

            — Поверь в мой гнев.

 

 

***

 

 

            Его план звучит совершенно невыполнимо.

            — Твоя задача — увести Джейн. Понял?

            — Когда это я своей жизнью рисковал? — чуть нервно усмехаюсь. — Я тебя понял, можешь не повторять.

            — Не ввязывайся в бой.

            — Хорошо! Всё!

            Такое чувство, что это я на протяжении многих лет только и знал, что размахивал молотом направо и налево.

 

 

***

 

 

            Я двуличен. Я знаю это и не пытаюсь бороться.

 

            Когда брат снял наручники, одна моя часть страстно возжелала его смерти. Я возжелал его крови.

            Но другая моя часть желала строго противоположного. Другой «Я» хотел спасти брата и его женщину.

 

            Кто из этих двоих настоящий?

            Кому из них мне верить?

 

            Рукоять клинка непривычно лёгкая, но в ладони — как влитая.

 

            Слова, заранее заготовленные, срываются с языка быстрее, чем я успеваю в очередной раз их обдумать.

 

            В какой-то момент ловлю себя на том, что был бы счастлив, если бы всё это происходило на самом деле.

 

            Главное — не позволять себе думать об этом слишком долго.

            Может случиться что-нибудь… плохое.

            Заклинание перепутаю, например.

 

            — Локи, давай!

 

            Тор вовремя вернул меня к реальности. Иллюзии рассыпались зеленоватыми искрами.

            А дальше… ну, этого следовало ожидать.

 

            Текучая субстанция, превращающая материю в антиматерию.

            Уничтожить её — нелегко.

            Но мы хотя бы попытались.

 

            Один из противников, рогатый монстр, кидает в нас какой-то камень.

            Мне это не нравится. Я отталкиваю Джейн в сторону, но сам уйти не успеваю.

 

            Камень взрывается, и сила притяжения даёт сбой.

            Во всяком случае, я уже не касаюсь ногами земли.

            Что же… хотя бы в камеру я не вернусь.

 

            Сильный удар откуда-то сбоку выбил из лёгких весь воздух. Я только и смог, что сдавленно «хэкнуть».

 

            Тор бросил на меня короткий взгляд, но промолчал.

            Хотя уверен, он очень хотел сказать, чтобы я не ввязывался.

            Только вот он не учёл, что очень сложно избежать поединка, когда тебя атакуют!

 

            Тор уже унёсся в погоню, раскрутив свой молот. Не хочет сдаваться. Хотя в идеале нам надо быстро делать отсюда ноги, а не провоцировать Малекита.

            Ну да ладно.

 

            Кинжал, на этот раз не иллюзорный, легко выскользнул из ножен.

 

            Я не люблю драться.

            Но это совсем не значит, что не умею.

 

            Сколько вас тут? Раз, два…

 

            Закипело сражение.

            Увернуться, ударить. Быстро. Точно.

            Пропускаю тупой удар по рёбрам, но сразу ухожу в сторону и вниз, не позволяя противнику достать меня клинком.

 

            Иллюзии рождаются вокруг меня, путая восприятие врагов.

 

            Промазал. Меня там нет.

            Я — за твоей спиной.

 

            Ударом выбиваю оружие и вонзаю нож туда, где под доспехом бьётся сонная артерия. Узкому лезвию броня не преграда.

 

            Следующий.

 

            Когда последний противник падает у моих ног, я даю себе пару секунд на то, чтобы перевести дыхание.

            Интересно, как эти эльфы умудрились держать в страхе весь мир?

            Из-за масок, не иначе.

 

            Тору, правда, достаётся, и, кажется, он получает больше, чем может выдержать.

 

            Всё это я думал, уже подобрав с земли вражеский клинок.

 

            Тот эльф явно неуязвим, но двигательный центр у него там же, где и должен быть? Правда?

 

            Клинок пробивает противника насквозь ровно по линии позвоночника.

            По идее, даже будь он бессмертен, удар в позвоночник должен его хоть немного ограничить в движениях.

            В идеале — обездвижить.

 

            Свободной рукой активирую гранату.

            Убивать — так наверняка.

 

            Я даже не сразу сообразил, что произошло.

            Тёмный крепко сжал мои плечи.

            Откуда столько силы?

            И прижал к себе, насадив на лезвие.

 

            Больно не было.

            Не сразу.

            Только способность дышать меня предала.

 

            — Встретимся в царстве Хель, — выдавливаю сквозь зубы. Острая боль заставляет сжаться в комок, прижать руки к ране в тщетной попытке остановить кровь, толчками выходящую из раны с каждым затихающим ударом сердца.

            Холод заковал тело в тиски.

 

            Граната наконец сработала.

            Эта пара секунд для меня превратились в вечность.

 

            Почему смерть всегда так нетороплива?

 

            Эти гранаты — удивительные штуки. Никакая неуязвимость не спасёт.

            Этого эльфа точно не спасло.

            Либо у него неуязвимость бракованная была.

 

            — Ну что ж ты, глупый, не послушал.

            — Да, я был глупым. Прости… прости, прости, — я больше не вижу в его взгляде недоверия или злости.

 

            Я счастлив.

            У меня снова есть семья. Ненадолго, всего на пару секунд, а там, за гранью, меня тоже ждут.

 

            — Отец всё узнает, он поймёт. Он простит.

            Хочу улыбнуться, но получается лишь судорожно дёрнуть уголком губ.

            — Я сделал это для тебя.

            Силы покидают меня, и я чувствую, как по коже от раны во все стороны разбегается холод.

 

            Оружие у этих эльфов какое-то ненормальное.

            Погибнуть лишь от одного прямого удара.

 

            Как глупо…

 

 

***

 

 

            Звёзды, они удивительно близки.

            Мама.

 

            — Локи.

            — Я умер.

            — Знаю.

            Она сидит рядом со мной, и тело её чуть сверкает, словно осыпанное звёздной пылью.

            Хотя… так и должно быть.

            — Прости. Я столько наговорил тебе…

            — Не стоит извиняться, юный принц, я знаю, что ты так не думал, — её голос именно такой, каким я его запомнил.

            — Думал.

            — Только в тот момент. Ты был зол на отца.

            — Я и сейчас зол.

            Она касается моих волос, как в детстве, и чуть ерошит их.

            — Найди в себе силы простить его.

            — Какой теперь смысл?

            — Я могу спасти тебя.

            — Спасти?

            Я даже с голосом не справился, и он как-то неприятно дрогнул.

            — У меня ещё осталось немного магии. Специально для тебя. Ведь именно для этого нужна семья. Чтобы помогать.

            Она улыбается, я могу видеть её лишь краешком глаз, но улыбаюсь в ответ.

            — Я перестал верить в семью, — она смотрит внимательно. Я снова лгу. А она прекрасно это чувствует.

            Мамы всегда чувствуют.

            — Всё же прости его, ладно? Он не ведает, что творит.

            — Хорошо, мам.

            — Прощай.

            Я не успеваю ответить, её рука касается почерневшей уже раны на груди.

            Странно, а мне казалось, что я уже покинул тело…

            Оказалось, нет.

            Её прикосновение горячее и холодное одновременно.

            Не могу разобраться.

            Боль пронзает тело, словно разряд электричества, и я выгибаюсь, судорожно втягивая воздух вместе со сверкающими пылинками звёзд.

 

            Сегодня с неба исчезло одно, самое яркое для лукавого бога созвездие.

 

 

***

 

 

            Боль не отпускала, казалось, она будет преследовать меня вечно. Иногда мне чудилось, что она становилась даже сильнее. В горле скребло, словно я наелся песка, а сердце пропускало удары и замирало, будто в раздумьях: а стоит ли биться?

            Я мысленно уверял его, что стоит.

            Жить хотелось до неприличия сильно.

            Вскоре я смог даже встать, чуть пошатнувшись, но всё же.

            Интересно, сколько времени мне потребуется, чтобы добраться до своей лазейки?

            Пешая прогулка по выжженной чёрной пустыне меня не привлекала. Гораздо более логичным казалось посидеть где-нибудь, куда не достаёт пронизывающий холодный ветер, поднимающий тучи пыли, и дождаться, когда силы восстановятся и я смогу обратиться в сокола.

 

            Среди руин, в окружении разбитых кораблей, я тихо ждал возвращения своих сил и думал о матери.

            Думал о том, что зря пообещал ей попробовать простить Одина.

            Сомнительно, что я когда-нибудь смогу сделать это.

 

            «Ты был рождён, чтобы умереть».

            Я всё ещё с яростью вспоминаю эти слова.

            Он не был мне отцом. Не в его праве решать, для чего я был рождён. Не ему решать, жить мне или умереть.

 

            Асгардского воина я узнал издалека. Он стоял и спокойно осматривался по сторонам, отойдя на несколько шагов от боевого корабля.

            Скорее всего, они шли по нашим следам и наверняка планировали захватить нас с боем.

            Но медленно они шли, почти сутки минули с моей смерти, а они только собрались.

 

            Я намеренно ударил локтем по старой обшивке эльфийского корабля.

            Звук получился глухим и в меру пугающим.

            Воин настороженно обернулся и, перехватив поудобнее своё оружие, двинулся в моём направлении.

 

            Ещё шесть шагов.

            Давай же.

            Чтобы наверняка.

 

            Нож ударил ему в горло, забив поглубже так и не вырвавшийся вскрик, и сразу его тело накрыла иллюзия. Он стал один в один похож на меня. Даже Хеймдаль не сможет его отличить. Хотя этот мир он и так не видит. Слишком много помех.

            Даже его глаза неспособны видеть сквозь пылевую завесу.

            Но подстраховаться в любом случае стоит.

            А то вдруг кому-то в голову придёт перепроверить достоверность фактов?

 

            Я поднял с земли витое копьё и замаскировал себя иллюзией.

            Теперь можно и домой.

 

            Если быть честным, я точно не знаю, что собираюсь делать помимо того, что сообщу о том, что умер.

            Порадую Всеотца долгожданным известием.

 

***

 

            — Мой государь. Я из царства Тьмы с дурной вестью.

            — Тор?

 

            О да, тебе и в голову не пришло, что ввязаться в смертельный бой могу я.

            И, конечно, даже вообразить сложно, что я могу погибнуть.

 

            — Мы не нашли Тора, — произношу тихо, чуть качнув головой, — и оружие, но мы нашли тело.

            — Локи.

 

            На миг мне даже стало интересно, а будет ли он рад моей смерти?

            Хотя нет. Не хочу знать.

 

            Я хотел уже покинуть тронный зал, но Всеотец тихо спросил:

            — Хочешь просто сбежать?

            — Хочу, — даже не пытаюсь скрыть свои намеренья. Иллюзия дождём зелёных искр осыпается на пол. — Мама просила меня простить тебя. На это нужно время, — пожимаю плечами.

            — Она не была тебе матерью.

            — Фригг считает иначе, — Я даже не могу говорить о ней в прошедшем времени. Пока не могу.

            — Ты предал нас, — Его голос чуть дрожит. Наверное, от злости. Что же… Мне безразлично, что Один думает обо мне.

            Я и так неплохо осведомлён об этом.

            Наверное, он ждал какой-то реакции, потому что смотрел мне в глаза, словно не веря в моё спокойствие.

            Смерть меня немного изменила.

            Да и тюрьма тоже.

            Больше я не тороплюсь.

 

            А дальше…

            Ну, этого следовало ожидать.

 

            Огненная волна вырвалась из посоха и окатила жаром лицо.

            Я буквально почувствовал, как организм сам перестроился, встретив жаркое пламя холодом.

 

            Думаю, кожа у меня сейчас насыщенно-синяя.

 

            — Ты решил убить меня? — спрашиваю, сдерживая какую-то весёлую ярость. По копью в моей руке побежал морозный узор.

 

            — Да.

            Тебе не следовало присматриваться к моей иллюзии. Куда проще было бы просто сделать вид, что я умер. Ты ведь так хотел этого. Кстати интересно, почему ты не убил меня? Жена запретила, а мозгов подослать какого-нибудь наёмника не нашлось? Или просто испугался?

 

            Чуть качнув кистью накрываю весь зал прочным защитным пологом. Не хватало ещё чтобы Хеймдаль в неудачный момент прискакал с целой армией охраны.

 

            Лёд против огня — это всегда очень опасно для обоих.

            Оба всегда проигрывают.

            Хоть в чём-то.

 

            Я сражался с тем, кто долгие годы называл себя моим отцом.

            В этом есть даже какой-то символизм.

 

            Моя семья была лишь моим собственным заблуждением. Моей иллюзией.

            Пришло время разрушить морок, что так долго жил в моей голове.

 

            В мои планы не входила смерть.

            В отличие от убийства.

 

            Копьё, покрытое коркой льда, замерло лишь в сантиметре от груди хранителя девяти миров.

            Я мгновение смотрел в его глаза, а затем ледяная волна удлинила копьё ровно настолько чтобы пронзить сердце моего противника.

            Он был удивлён.

            Лёд пробил доспех легко, словно его и не было.

 

            — Да, пожалуй, теперь я смогу простить тебя, — произношу, чуть задумчиво смотря в расширившиеся от удивления глаза Всеотца. — Ты сделал множество ошибок, отец, — последнее слово прозвучало на удивление беззлобно. — И ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это за ошибки. Передавай привет маме и скажи, что я всё же постараюсь простить.

 

            Его смерть была тихой.

            Он не изрыгал проклятия и не пытался атаковать меня ещё раз, хотя я намеренно не забрал из его рук посох.

            Мне необходимо было знать, что хоть в последний миг своей жизни он не попытается меня убить.

            Нужно было, чтобы найти в себе силы простить.

 

            Теперь трон снова принадлежит мне.

            Во всяком случае, на какое-то время.

            Только вот радость от этого события несколько смазана.

            Некому мной гордиться. Больше некому.

 

            _Мой принц. Мой король._

 

            Я не пожелал даже разобраться, откуда пришёл призрак маминого голоса.

            Слишком боялся, что буду вынужден признать силу своего воображения.

            Пусть этот голос будет просто голосом.

            Её голосом, а всё остальное — лишь пыль.

 

            Я медленно склонился и забрал из ослабевших рук Всеотца посох.

            Иллюзия волной пробежала от кончиков пальцев и выше, накрывая всё тело сверкающим пологом из крошечных искр-хамелеонов, которые секунду спустя скрывают меня под чужой личиной.

 

            Немного не так я представлял себе правление, но маска Одина предпочтительнее смерти.

 

 

***

 

 

            — Ты как-то сказал, что не будет царя мудрее меня. Он уже есть, — я так и не решил, что буду делать, если Тор, вопреки моим предположениям, всё же захочет взойти на трон. Не убивать же его в случае чего. — Итогом схождения стало единство миров. Ты был готов отдать жизнь за каждый из них. Что может Асгард даровать новому царю?

            — Его жизнь. Отец, мне не быть Асгардским царём. Я клянусь защищать Асгард и все миры до последнего вздоха, но не сидя на троне. Локи, при всех его противоречиях, понимал суть правления так, как мне не дано. Эта жёсткость и жертвенность… по мне, так лучше быть хорошим человеком, чем плохим царём.

            — И это речи моего сына? — в этом вопросе действительно было удивление. Слишком умные речи для моего брата, но его решению я рад. — Или его возлюбленной?

            — Будто в твоих речах не звучит мамин голос.

 

            Я невольно дёрнулся.

            Её голос звучит даже в моей голове.

 

            — Джейн здесь не при чём, — продолжил Тор, пока я предавался минутной грусти. — Она даже не знает об этом разговоре. Прикажешь забыть её, или сделать царицей — это ничего не изменит.

            — Трон, которого один сын так жаждал, другому — даром не нужен. В этом моё наследие?

            — Локи ушёл достойно, — я даже бровь чуть вскинул, не справившись с мимикой. — Я постараюсь так жить. Разве этого не достаточно?

 

            Я молчу, а он, чуть помедлив, протягивает мне молот, и я живо представляю, как красиво уроню его себе на ногу, стоит только Тору отпустить рукоять.

            Это было бы самое глупое разоблачение за всю историю девяти миров.

            — Он твой по праву, по праву достойнейшего.

            — Постараюсь им быть.

            — Благословения своего не дам. Отеческого напутствия тоже.

            — Знаю.

 

            Он уже собрался уходить, когда я решил сделать то, что отец никогда бы не сделал.

            — Даже если бы я гордился своим сыном, то умолчал бы и об этом. Ибо то лишь голос сердца. Ступай. Мой сын.

            — Спасибо, отец, — на лице брата неподдельная радость.

            Что же, это того стоило.

 

            Его шаги тихим гулом разносятся по огромному залу, и я позволяю себе рискнуть — сбрасываю иллюзию до того, как Тор скрывается из виду.

 

            — Что ты, тебе спасибо.

 

            Приятно снова слышать свой голос.

            Иллюзии утомляют.

 

            Мне показалось, что Тор обернулся. Всего лишь на миг обернулся, но не заметил подмены.

            Может быть, просто не смотрел на трон, зацепившись взглядом за сверкающие фрески, а может, просто решил сделать вид, что не заметил.

            Последнее время он стал слишком непредсказуем.

            К тому же он влюблён, а любовь лишает способности мыслить здраво. Так всегда было.

 

            Даже если он заметил меня, он найдёт тысячу оправданий своему бездействию, но на самом деле причина лишь одна, и её зовут Джейн.

 

            Удачи тебе, братец.

            И спасибо за те слова.

 

            Правильно люди говорят: «Хочешь услышать о себе хорошее — умри».

 

 


End file.
